


难得情深

by Mytrix



Category: The Media Fandom (Anthropomorphism)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: 没什么简介，就是把自己写到沉迷的一趟车





	难得情深

任民一进家门就被解放拽过领子吻了上去。

最近他们两个都很忙，开完大会后，光机构撤并一项就让人一脑门子官司。任民光政策解读就攒了一纸箱，太平洋对岸还不安生，该演戏还得陪着演；解放比他还惨，武警、边防、消防、海警差不多是拆散重组，这两天忙得脚不点地，估计五一十一的假期也早早报销了。

这也就意味着，虽然任民和解放这段时间都在四九城里，两个人同时在家的概率却比中六合彩的概率还要低。就连电话两个人都通的少了，更多时候是解放通报一声午饭晚饭给放哪儿了让任民记得热了吃，任民惜字如金地回个“嗯”或者“好”。

解放是特地翘了班回来特地堵任民的。

手上一大堆工作，死线跟千军过境似的一波一波来，冲撞得解放的神经一跳一跳。越是这种忙得跟打仗一样时候，他反而越是想念在京城某处跟他一样焦头烂额的任民。

确切地说，他想人想得快疯了……

任民没想到这个时间解放会在家，被吻住的瞬间任民脑子里一片空白，呼吸也好回应也好全凭本能——他太熟悉解放了，熟悉到足够把这个人一举一动甚至呼吸的频率都刻进灵魂里。任民伸手环住解放的脊背，收紧他们之间的距离，逐渐加深这个吻。

连天的折腾，任民的精神也绷到了极限，此刻被一个疯了的解放一把狠推，任民直接就跟着疯了。

一周前京城下了一场湿答答的雪，此刻室内还残留着早春的丝丝寒意。现在还不到早五点，晨练大爷都还没上街，周围静得只能听见两人交换津液的水声。

等任民稍稍推了推解放，示意解放松开的时候，两个人下边都已经硬得不行了。

任民低声喘息着：“解放……”

解放被这一声叫得一激灵，抬手覆上任民的眼，另一只手环住任民的腰，重又欺身上前，轻轻啃咬着任民的喉结。

如果不是之前跟任民约法三章了动静太大不能在门口做，解放现在恨不得直接把任民按在门板上操干抹净。

他们一路往卧室去就一路把彼此的衣服甩在地上，所过之处一片狼藉。

任民甚至都不太记得他怎么被解放压倒在床上的，他只是仰着头承受着解放温柔又凶狠的亲吻——解放本性里有一种野狼般的侵略性，任民一直知道。

任民如同爱解放的其余所有特质一样爱着解放本性里侵略性的部分，这点他同样知道。

解放带着枪茧的手指顺着润滑进来的时候，任民终于再也压抑不住，发出一声难耐的呻吟。解放仿佛受了莫大的鼓舞，俯下身来细细地噬咬身下这具美丽身体的锁骨。

状似宗教徒虔诚的礼拜。

这其实有点不寻常，他们在家的每一个角落几乎都做过，有时凶起来更是失去理智不计后果。但今天两个人的状态，除了疯狂，还有别一种怜惜的情绪。

待任民的后穴在解放的安抚下完全放松下来，解放也没有着急进去。

解放看着任民，勾出一个得逞的笑容：“任民，我想你想得快疯了……”

任民眯起眼睛凝视解放，眼底一片不动声色的情光流转，他张了张口，但只吐出两个字，话就被解放骤然发起的攻势堵在了喉头。

“解放……！”

被解放滚烫的凶器进入的一瞬间，任民才有了一丝理智回归的实感，但也仅仅有一丝而已，只够让他意识到：他又何尝不是想念解放想得已经疯了。

任民在发抖，在呻吟，在承受着解放一次次放肆的抽插。他们对彼此的了解深入骨髓，解放知道怎样能最大程度地取悦任民，怎样能让任民难耐到失控，他有技巧地一下下顶撞着任民最敏感的那一点，情绪高涨地感受着任民在他的挑逗下咬紧牙关战栗不已。

解放抱着他结实瘦劲的腰身，用热烈的亲吻撬开任民的唇舌，把他的呻吟堵在口中。

任民神志不清地迎合着解放抽插的频率，等到任民连呻吟都发不出的时候，解放也已经快找不到自己了，他只是放任自己以彼此最熟悉的方式操弄着身下的爱人。每一次的进入都比上一次更深入，甚至激起了任民微弱的挣扎，但这反抗不但没有起到效果，反而像是鼓励解放更进一步将自己拆吃入腹。

解放一把捞起任民，行云流水、酣畅淋漓地一干到底，径直撞在任民那最敏感的一点上。

任民仰起头，发出无声的急喘，脱力地瘫在解放的怀里。

操，这是我的人。最终高潮的时候解放狠狠地插在任民体内，脑海里只剩了这么一个念头。

 

天光放亮，任民找回神志后的第一句话是：“解放，你丫混蛋。”

罪魁祸首躺在他身边，握着他的手。解放闻言凑过来亲了亲任民的嘴角：“我帮你请过假了。”

虽然这只意味着等他俩回去，工作积攒量又多了一叠，好在他们也习惯了，债多不愁。

任民感觉到一双手把他拉到某个温暖的怀抱中，解放在他眼前闭上了眼：“先好好睡一觉吧。”

任民看着他，无声地露出一个笑容：“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好爱他们


End file.
